Little Infinities
by aikasenpai
Summary: "Some infinities are bigger than other infinities." - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars AU! No KID/BO!


**Title: Little Infinities**

 **Pairings: Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko**

 **Summary: "Some infinities are bigger than other infinities."  
― John Green, **_**The Fault in Our Stars**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day when he met her under the clock tower. She wore a pink dress that reached her knees and pink shoes to match it. She had her chocolate brown hair cascading down her back and had the bluest of blue eyes he had ever seen. He noticed that a frown was plastered on her cute little face which clearly didn't match the scenery around her.

He walked towards her and they started to have a small conversation. He came to know that she was waiting for her father who was busy too engrossed in his work and was the cause of her frown.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you." Not liking the expression upon her face, he raises his hand and with a flick of his wrist a beautiful blue rose popped out of his hand.

Her face lightened up and took the rose. She admired it for a moment before smiling at her newfound friend. "Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you too."

Through the years, they've grown up and have always been together. They have been friends since they were kids; they grew up in the same village, same school, and same circle of friends. If two people spend that much time together, then it's inevitable that they'll fall in love right?

It was very obvious that they liked each other. Everyone knew, only two people didn't. Who? The two of them. It was frustrating everyone around them that they just want to slap their faces with a chair. They concealed their emotion when all they have to do is to tell each other how they really feel.

As time passes by, she falls deeper and deeper in love with him. Her friends warned her about it, for great love comes with great pain, especially when you're keeping it a secret. Her friends saw her as an intelligent young woman but when it comes to love, maybe not. She would complain when she sees him with other girls. In short, she gets jealous.

She gets hurt a lot too, but she always reminds herself that she has no right to be for there is no "them". They weren't together. They weren't dating. She was just a mere childhood friend.

She wanted to hate him for always making her cry but he was also the reason behind her smiles. There were thoughts that had passed through her head, like he has really no idea about her feelings for him. Like what her friends used to say, the more you love someone the more it'll hurt. She just has to ask herself if it's worth it, and she really thinks it is worth it. Even though she said that she hates him and she'll forget about him, at the end of the day his name's still the one that comes out of her mouth.

 _He was her happiness._

One day he asked her out, just the two of them. It was obviously a date but she didn't want to give any meaning to it. She kept on insisting that it was just two friends hanging out.

Kaito is your average teenager. He goes to school like a normal 17 year old boy does and he had the most cheerful laugh anyone has ever heard. He loves to use magic for his pranks, especially on a certain blonde detective and of course his best friend. He'll smile all the time especially when she's around. He was so happy with the way he lives his life that you wouldn't think he's suffering from a heart disease. He was suffering from it when they started their first year in high school.

Then that dreaded day come, his heart disease was getting more severe. He lost some weight but he still looks good. He smiled just the same like nothing happened.

She would always visit him, she took care of him, and she was like his personal nurse. After that, everything went well between them.

There she realized what he has done for her. She thought he was being insensitive and selfish but she was wrong. He didn't want her to get too attach to him than she already has been because he was sick. He didn't intend to hurt her for not telling her how much she really means to him because he doesn't want to make a promise he can't fulfill.

After a few months they slowly drifted apart. No one knew when or what exactly happened. They questioned her if they broke up or the reason behind their break up. She would always look at them with a broken smile and answer, "Break up? There was never an us to begin with."

Ever since then, she felt bitterness and sadness. She acts like she doesn't care about him anymore. She was heartbroken. But then again he was rushed to the hospital, his sickness worsening. She was scared and nervous. She wanted to see him badly and she did as soon as possible.

Just a few months before he was hospitalized, she found out that he needed to go to America so he could finally get better. She felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy cause he's going to get better soon, sad cause he's going away and it's going to take a long time. But of course she wanted what's best for him so she agreed. She decided to give him something before he went away. She asked for her friend's help to create a scrapbook or what most likely her friends call it, a confession book. It contained all the things she wanted to say to him and their pictures were very sweet.

He stayed at the hospital for more than two weeks. They patched things up between them. Then again she was like his personal nurse. Almost every day she would visit him even if she has a hectic schedule; she always makes him her priority.

But it was getting harder and harder for her to take care of him. He became unpredictable, he often got mood swings. It hurts her to see him act differently and suffer like that. Seeing him dealing with great pain crushes her heart bit by bit. All she can do was be there to hold his hand and let him squeeze it so hard every time he was in pain.

Months and years passed, he passed away. Just the days after he was dismissed at the hospital. Everyone didn't see it coming. They thought that he was getting better but they were wrong. His body didn't seem to integrate with the medication. Complications in his body caused his death.

Until now she's still hurt even if she tries so hard to hide it. But she's strong and sooner or later she would be able to give a true and genuine smile.

Their love story may be not one of those fairy tale stories. They didn't have a happy ending but their love for each other was real. He existed and loved her as she did the same with him.

Their love story would always be alive _. He gave her forever within a number of days._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey minna~ It's been a while since I posted a one shot. Waaah! I missed you. Hihi.**

 **These past few days, I've reread Magic Kaito and watch both Magic Kaito and Magic Kaito 1412. Let me just say, my heart still really beats for Kaito. And lately, I've also been reading some KaitoxAoko fics, particularly kaitothegreat-sama's works HAHA, and I've noticed that there aren't too many fanfics about them. :( So I decided to write one down! Here is the result. I hope I still haven't lost my touch in writing stories about them cause it has been a really looooooooooooong time.**

 **I decided to write an AU because why not? HAHAHA. I hope you didn't find that as a turn off for the story. I just want them to be normal high school students for once, I guess. :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! See you next iluusion! :)**


End file.
